


Ashes to Ashes

by BlankRSlate07



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Manipulation, Mental Coercion, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankRSlate07/pseuds/BlankRSlate07
Summary: Stanford didn't mean to do it-(Yes he did)
Relationships: Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV & Kyrosys, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV/Kyrosys - Implied
Kudos: 4





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based on Crypt Tv' Horror Short film, The Birch.

He didn't mean to do it.

Stanford stared at the mangled body in front of him. The legs thrown afar, guts and bones littered like thrash across the street, and blood splattered enough to reach and drenched his face.

His brother _(tormentor)_ is dead.

He's dead, and it's all Stanford's fault.

Yet he didn't scream, tongue and voice frozen in fright _(glee)_. His reddish eyes trembling with tears of horror _(joy)_ run down his face. 

But he doesn't run. Feet rooted into the ground, as his hands held the crumbling ashes tight.

The ashes held even tighter.

... Stanford moved finally moved his head, and stared up at the monster _(Saviour)_.

It looked like a demon. An absolute demon, built from the ashes of its victims and smelled of brimstone. Its silhouette loosely resembled that of a person, yet there was no face to be seen. Only the curling and burning wrath of fire was all that remained on top of its crumbling structure.

It killed Simon.

All because Stanford summoned it.

But he didn't mean it-

_(Yes he did)_

Stanford was scared-

_(Stanford was angry)_

He didn't want Simon to die-

**_(He wanted Simon to Suffer)_ **

All of his thoughts disperse, when the burning demon leaned closer to his face. The fire so close, but never burning. It only burned to blood covering his head, cleaning the ashes off with such gentleness, like Stanford would break at any moment.

**_(He Wanted It)_ **

Perhaps...Stanford, really did mean it...

**_(You Do)_ **


End file.
